1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a commutator for use in an electric motor which requires no brushes and no commutator bars in order to cause current to flow through the armature windings of the motor in the proper directions. More particularly, this invention pertains to commutators of this type which are designed to energize armature windings which are delta-connected or which are composed of a plurality of coil sections connected end to end in a ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical commutators, i.e. commutators in which brushes or sliprings are utilized in order to change the direction of current flow in the armature windings of an electric motor are known. However, such commutators are composed of many small parts which require substantial expenditures for manufacture and assembly. Such expenditures are particularly great when a small electric motor is to be manufactured. Moreover, it is inconvenient to utilize such mechanical commutators with armature windings which are delta-connected or which include a plurality of coil sections connected together end to end in order to form a ring. Such armature windings are utilized in small electric motors, whether such motors contain a conventional mechanical armature or whether they do not.
It would thus be desirable to provide a commutator which did not require the assembly of a plurality of small parts, which would be suitable for use in small electric motors, and which would further be suitable for use with armature windings that were delta-connected or that included a plurality of coil sections connected together end to end to form a ring. It would also be desirable to provide such a commutator which would be easy to manufacture, highly reliable, and compact.